Entre mundos
by Seed Cero
Summary: Un croosover entre personajes de diversos final fantasy, en el cual al verse involucrados, deveran enfrentar el mal uniendo sus fuersas...Capitulo 4 Terminado
1. Capitulo I Caos

Mi tercer fic que subo y éste es muy especial, ya que sobre los animes me gustan los videojuegos y éste en especial es mi favorito, además también es mi primer… cómo los llaman…crossover.

Tambien algo muy importante agradeser al beta de esta historia FanFikerFanFinal, por aseptar coregir mis errores, aparte de que he aprendido bastante, jaja asi que la lectura sera ahora mas...lejible, mmm como sea, por eso me he retrasado en publicar el ultimo capitulo...

Bueno pues sin más, los dejo…

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Squarenix

Capítulo I: Caos

-¡Cloouud!- resonó el grito de una chica en la distancia.

Habían pasado sólo algunos meses de haber vencido por segunda vez a Sephiroth, cuando el caos volvió a regresar en todo el mundo, extraños portales aparecían en diversas ciudades, de los cuales salían criaturas que únicamente habitaban en el cráter (donde habían derrotado por vez primera a Sephiroth años atrás) causando estragos en estos sitios desde hace varias semanas.

Los héroes que lograron salvar al mundo tiempo atrás volvieron a reunirse y después de varios días descubrieron el origen de este nuevo mal y, separándose, fueron a defender las diferentes ciudades, mientras Cloud se dirigía el epicentro ubicado en la ciudad de los ancianos. Él sabía muy bien quién era el responsable de todo esto…

"Sephiroth".

-Shhh… Cloud, ¿me escuchas? - se oía con algo de interferencia la voz de una joven por el audífono que llevaba Cloud en el oído- Shhh… shhh… ¿aún no llegas shh.. al objetivo?

Él no respondió, siguió caminando por el sendero como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

- Más muertes shhh ha habido, incluso shhh que los días anteriores, si esto sigue así.

-He llegado- fue lo único que respondió Cloud sin prestar atención a lo escuchado y quitándose el audífono camino asta llegar a aquella concentración de energía.

-¿Cloud?, ¿Cloud?-llamó Tifa sin recibir respuesta alguna, quien se encontraba en el Highwind junto con Cid y Yuffie, los cuales también habían escuchado a Cloud.

-Y ahora, ¿qué haremos? - preguntó la cazadora de materia.

-Si ya lo encontró, solo queda esperar- indico Cid, el piloto de la aeronave la cual conducia en esos momentos- y confiar en él.

-Lo se, pero aun así…- dijo pensativamente Tifa.

-Sabía que vendrías, Cloud -le dio la bienvenida un hombre que vestía de negro con larga cabellera blanca y que dándole la espalda, esperaba a la orilla de una laguna dentro de una gran caverna.

- Sephiroth, otra vez tú -reclamo con desden Cloud.

-Sólo descansaré cuando al fin destruya este mundo -sentenciò Sephiroth sin volverse a mirarlo- ¿y tú?

- Cuando por fin acabe contigo -le respondió éste.

- Hum, ayúdame a destruir este planeta y dejaré de existir- y volteando ligeramente el rostro observó al rubio, quien no dio respuesta alguna.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Sephiroth?- por fin rompió el silencio Cloud.

- ¿Acaso te importa? ¿Ves los cristales que sobresalen del suelo? -y señaló con ambas manos extendidas hacia estos cristales que tenían un ligero color azul.

Cloud no respondió, pero Sephiroth prosiguió:

-Son Materias Cristal, su poder es la tele transportación…

-Piensas destruir el planeta…-lo interrumpió Cloud- matando a las personas, teletransportando criaturas del cráter-concluyó éste.

- No seas absurdo, eso sería muy tardado- Comenzó a decir Sephiroth- aquéllo sólo es para activar esto…

Dio la vuelta para quedar de frente y en su palma reposaba una pequeña piedra color amatista.

- Yo la llamo materia del Caos y a diferencia de otras no es magia, sino espíritus, con lo que se activa su poder, ¿comprendes ahora? -terminó de decir.

-¿Qué vas hacer con ella?-preguntó al ex-soldado.

-Cierto, tú nunca has visto una de éstas, te harè una pequeña demostración- Y juntando las palmas de su mano y volviéndolas, su mítica katana, a la cual incrustó la Materia Caos… realizó un ataque ascendente expeliendo una esfera de color violeta en dirección a Cloud, quien se había puesto en guardia con su enorme espada; preparado para bloquear el ataque, pero en el último segundo decidió equilibrarlo, y siguiendo con la vista la esfera, vio cómo se estrellaba en la pared de la caverna y en segundos absorbió las rocas que estaban a dos metros de radio de su tamaño original, como un hoyo negro.

-Asombroso, ¿no crees? -exclamó el hombre con la katana tras la demostración-. Imagina lo que puedo hacer con esta Materia del Caos, arrojando un inmenso ataque al núcleo del planeta y desapareciendo éste. Será cuestión de minutos para que el mundo perezca-

Ante estas palabras Cloud no cambió su semblante sin expresar sentimientos, emociones o gesto alguno manteniendo la guardia en alto.

-Sin embargo- prosiguió Sephiroth- requiere mucho poder espiritual, el cual no puedo darme el lujo de malgastar, es por ello que vine aquí- Y alzó los brazos para señalar la caverna donde se encontraban, dando un giro para volver a darle la espalda a Cloud-, donde se encuentra el cuerpo con el espíritu más fuerte, aun ahora estando "muerto"-He enfatizado esto volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia atrás y vio como Cloud entrecerraba los ojos, notando cómo estos expresaban odio hacia el hombre responsable de aquella muerte.

- Inclusive se siente en el aire- continuó el sujeto con ropas negras- de haberlo sabido no la hubiera matado en ese entonces- Cloud apretó con fuerza- pero no es suficiente- y volviendo a colocarse de frente al ex soldado siguió hablando.

- Por eso utilicé la Materia Cristal, para enviar a las criaturas y al matar a los humanos, con sus espíritus que la Materia del Caos tuviera suficiente poder para destruir el planeta; pero de nueva cuenta no es suficiente…- Y su voz en esta última parte sonó un tanto decepcionada.

-En ese caso ya no tienes nada más que hacer, me encargaré de destruirte -lo amenazó Cloud.

- ¡Alto! - exclamó el otro- Quizás aquí no se encuentre ese poder, pero he localizado uno que es igual al mismo que alguna vez tuvo la joven que yace aquí, así que me marcho por ahora. Y al escuchar esto último Cloud arremetió contra él con la espada. Sephiroth bloqueó el ataque y contraatacó lanzando una esfera de Caos.

Cloud retrocedió esquivando el ataque.

- Pero descuida, en cuanto tenga en mis manos aquel poder. –Decía Sephiroth, mientras arrancaba un pedazo de materia cristal del suelo y lo incrustaba en su katana.

Cloud no prestaba atención a aquellas palabras, sólo pensaba en atravesarlo con su espada.

Sephiroth fue dando pequeños saltos hacia atrás subiendo una escalinata de piedra, mientras lanzaba ataques con la Materia Caos a su perseguidor que había ido tras él, y Cloud los esquivaba con mayor dificultad conforme se iba acercando hasta que el de cabellos plateados llegó a un pedestal que daba sobre la laguna, el chico rubio creyó rodearlo al fin pero…

- Yo regresaré, tenlo por seguro, Cloud…- y activando la materia Cristal un portal detrás de él se abrió- Mientras tanto…sufre...- y diciendo esto último atravesó el portal, desapareciendo al instante.

Cloud no pudo soltar un grito con el nombre de éste al sentir la frustración, cayendo de rodillas, tomó un cristal del suelo y pensó en él "Sephiroth" y frente a él un portal se abrió.

Cloud se puso de pie contemplándolo.

Tifa entró a la caverna donde se encontraba Cloud, seguida de Yuffie y Cid.

-Cloud, no-dijo la joven en un suave susurro que pareció reverberar en todo el lugar, Cloud se giro y la miro por unos segundos y después volvió a mirar hacia el portal que se había abierto delante suyo. Tifa sabía lo que hacía aquel portal delante del rubio y también lo que pensaba hacer su amado Cloud.

Y sin pensarlo el ex soldado atravesó el portal.

-¡¡Clooooud!!- El grito a la distancia, de aquella chica, fue lo último que escuchó antes de abandonar aquel mundo.

-¡¡Rinoooaaa!!-Fue el grito de un joven apagándose a la distancia…

To Be continued….

Ya sé, quizás se pregunten por qué es que está en el tema del VIII cuando los personajes son del VII, lo único del VIII es el ultimo renglón, pues como dije al inicio es un crossover y junté a los personajes de estos dos, además en un principio había pensado que serian sólo dos capítulos, pero como siempre se alargó y lo tuve que dividir en cuatro, en fin, en el próximo capitulo los hechos se desarrollan en el mundo del VIII, así que espérenlo.

Y sin más espero sus comentarios sobre este fic...


	2. Capitulo II Poder

Y bien como lo prometí aquí esta el segundo capitulo, el cual se desarrolla por completo en el mundo del final fantasy VIII. Y agradeciendo por segunda vez a FanFiker FanFinal por coregir mis errores y aser esta historia mas legible. Y sin más espero que les guste.

Capitulo II: Poder

Han pasado varios meses desde que los seeds acabaron con Ultimecia y todo regresara a la "normalidad".

En el Balamb Garden, Quistis (quien ahora era subdirectora) revisaba junto a Xu los informes de las últimas misiones realizadas…

-La aparición de estos extraños portales y las criaturas que emergen de estos, ha incrementado en los últimos días- comentaba Quistis mientras caminaban por el pasillo que daba al elevador el cual las llevaría al piso inferior.

-Así es, los ejércitos de cada nación no descansan por esos ataques- completaba Xu mientras ambas esperaban el ascensor-, lo cual ha provocado las constantes salidas de los seeds, y aun con todos los cadetes de los cinco Gardens trabajando no dan abasto. Si esto sigue así…-la voz de Xu fue mitigándose al término de la frase, momento en el cual llegaron al asensor

-Lo sé, los líderes de los cinco Gardens han concluido en que hay que acabar con aquello o quien esté detrás de esto para acabar con el problema de raíz.

No lejos de ahí en el patio del Garden a la sombra de un árbol, acostado en el césped y con su gunblade al lado se encontraba Squall, descansando de su ultima misión, cuando escuchó una voz muy muuy muuuy conocida…

-¡Hola! Squall- lo saludó una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro y tez blanca que se aproximó a él.

-No deberías estar en el Deling Garden… Rinoa-dijo el seed, quien sólo abrió un ojo para verla.

-Nop, ya que al fin me transfirieron aquí contigo.

-Mientes- dijo rotundamente.

-¡Eh!, ¿cómo lo sabes? - preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Tu cuerpo te delata…- comenzó a decir volviendo a cerrar el ojo- cuando llevas tus brazos detrás de ti, por ejemplo y entrelazas tus dedos estás feliz por algo y si caminas apoyando el talón y la punta con mas énfasis es porque quieres decir algo pero no te es fácil- la joven quedó sorprendida al escuchar la explosiva verdad de labios de Squall - y en esta ocasión tenías una muñeca sujeta con tu otra mano como si cruzaras los dedos, significa que lo que dijiste era mentira.

Rinoa sonrió y se sentó junto a Squall.

-Estoy feliz, ¿Sabes por qué?- confesó, girandose hacia él, pero Squall permaneció con los ojos cerrados- Porque son contadas las ocasiones en las que hablas tanto- y soltó una risita y Squall abrió los ojos para verla.

Mientras, en la cafetería del Garden donde varios seeds descansaban, esta tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando un portal tridimensional surgió en medio del recinto, lo que alertó a los presentes, quienes esperaron, expectantesd, para ver que surgiria de allí, pero se sorprendieron al no ver criatura alguna, sino un sujeto alto, de vestimentas negras con cabellera blanca y larga, portando una katana…

-¿Quién es?-

-¿Por qué salió del portal?-

-¿A qué ha venido?-

Fueron algunas de las preguntas que salieron de los cadetes, pero aquel sujeto no hizo caso de las preguntas y dio algunos pasos moviendo la cabeza a los lados como buscando algo…

-¡Oye tú! No serás acaso el causante de aquellos portales, ¿o si?- gritó uno de los seeds y el sujeto de negro se giró hacia él

-¿Y si así fuera? –Lo retó.

-No dejaremos que salgas de aquí- respondió el chico.

-Acaso ustedes lo impedirán- Volvió a retar mientras veía a los seeds que lo rodeaban, quienes se pusieron en guardia, pero él con un rápido movimiento de su katana saco volando a los cuatro cadetes que se encontraban frente a él (incluido el que había hablado).

De inmediato fueron algunos estudiantes a ayudarlos, mientras los otros seguían en posición.

-Eres muy valiente contra los novatos- se oyó la voz detrás de algunos cadetes, que dieron paso a un seed con la parte izquierda del rostro tatuado y sin avisar saltó arrojando un golpe contra el extraño, quien lo detuvo con su katana en pleno vuelo y con un poco de fuerza lo hizo retroceder haciendo que diera una vuelta en pleno vuelo para caer de pie-Hum, hace tiempo que no me divertía como ahora- y volvió a atacar...

Mientras, en el patio donde se encontraban Squall y Rinoa (que no sabían nada de lo que ocurría en la cafetería)…

-Deberías dejar eso de ser seed- por fin él rompió el largo silencio.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Squall?— exclamó exaltada Rinoa ante tal petición-. Ser seed es lo que hará que pueda estar a tu lado-

-Ser seed no es un juego, es peligroso.

-Eso lo sé, pero recuerda que la magia de varias brujas yacen en mí y cada vez logro liberar un poco más…

-Esa no es razón, todo lo contrario, si continúas quizás llegues al punto en el que no podrás controlar todo ese poder-respondió Squall con tranquilidad.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes!- se indignó Rinoa alzando la voz y poniéndose de pie -lo hago porque quiero estar contigo…

Squall la miró a los ojos y decretó:

-No vale la pena...-Rinoa quedó inmediatamente en shock al escuchar aquello

-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Que no vale la pena estar contigo?...- Rinoa quería abofetearlo por tales palabras, pero ella lo quería, lo amaba y no quería causarle daño alguno al hombre que ocupaba su corazón, así que, dolida, le dijo:

- No quiero volver a verte.

Y le dio la espalda, crusando sus brasos.

Rinoa no había dejado que Squall terminara de explicarle lo que quiso decirle y se había molestado con él, así que el seed se puso de pie para continuar hablando, pero en ese momento un cadete llegó corriendo con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo y Squall lo miro preocupado…

-Capitán...capitán, en la cafetería...un sujeto- y mientras trataba de hablar quiso recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Squall con mirada seria y cierto desasosiego.

-De un portal… salió aquel sujeto, parece que es el responsable de esos portales y en este momento, Zell se enfrenta a él- y para cuando terminó, Squall ya había tomado su gunblade y se dirigió así a aquel lugar; Rinoa, que había escuchado, se quedó mirando a Squall mientras éste desaparecía en la lejanía.

Al llegar a la cafetería Squall vio que ya había una gran multitud reunida entre seeds, cadetes y estudiantes, posó su vista al otro lado del recinto donde vio a Zell que se encontraba inconsciente y boca abajo en el suelo, alrededor había poco mas de media docena de seeds en el mismo estado, siguió observando hasta que se topó con el sujeto aparentemente responsable de todo eso…

-¡Tú! ¡Causante de todo esto, quedas detenido!-ordeno Squall dirigiéndose al sujeto, quien se giró.

-Solo vine por algo y cuando lo tenga no nos volveremos a ver- le informo el hombre de negro.

-No te irás -respondió y disparó con su gunblade.

El oponente detuvo las balas con su katana, Squall arremetió contra él y la gunblade y la katana chocaron. El seed lanzó otro ataque, el cual fue nuevamente bloqueado y de igual manera los siguientes ataques; la respiración de Squall comenzaba a acelerarse y él trataba de controlarla, contrario a su oponente, que seguía tan calmado como desde el inicio.

Squall volvió a atacar pero nuevamente fue repelido y sus piernas trastabillaron, obligándolo a apoyarse en el suelo con el gunblade...

-¡Squall!- en ese momento llegó corriendo Rinoa.

Los presentes se volvieron para verla, así como el visitante, quien sonrió misteriosamente.

-Por ti he venido, a llevarte conmigo- y camino hacia la chica hasta quedar frente a ella, quien dio un paso atrás al verlo.

-Es hora de irnos- Se volvió hacia la chica a quien pareció hipnotizar, ya que ella cerró los ojo y cayó inconciente.

Él la tomo en sus brazos y abriendo un portal, Sephiroth cruzo este, donde ambos desaparecieron.

-¡¡Rinooaaa!!- gritó Squall al ver que la joven desaparecía y su grito se perdió en la distancia.

Y bien, ¿que les pareció?, déjenme sus comentarios al respecto y próximamente subiré el tercer capitulo, ah, por cierto, ya también subí el primer capitulo de "A través del castillo Ragnarock" el cual esta basado en el RPG de Suikoden V, por si no lo conocen, es un RPG que entre las diferencias que tiene con otros RPG es que en este tienen que encontrar a mas de 100 personajes, pero si no lo han jugado, no importa, de todos modos creo que lo entenderán. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Capitulo III Viajes

Aquí esta el terser capitulo y a un que no tine mucha accion era necesario para el argumento, en el explico un poco (a mi parecer) las rasones de Sephiroth por lo cual ase lo que ase, mas adelante en la historia señalare como es que aparecio, y pues en el proximo capitulo, que sera el ultimo (si asi es), tendra toda la accion que aquí falto, sin mas los dejo para que lean.

Capitulo III : Viajes

Y aquel sujeto se fue, se fue con Rinoa; Squall golpeo el suelo con el puño y todos los presentes quedaron en silencio, pero unos pasos se escucharon y todos voltearon a ver (incluso Squall), un tipo rubio, con ropas negras, llevaba una gran espada, he iba saliendo de uno de esos portales, Squall no lo pensó dos bese...

Cloud incrusto la materia cristal en su espada, mientras observaba el lugar al que avía llegado, miro a su izquierda y un tipo con una cicatriz en la frente y vestido de negro (notan el cliché) lo ataco con su sable, Cloud lo detuvo el ataque con su espada.

-Tú, a donde se llevaron a Rinoa!- le exigió el seed.

-... Cloud no respondió; separaron sus espadas y se prepararon para

el próximo ataque, Squall iba acabar con el y Cloud no se iba a dejar, estrellaron las espadas y estas se destrozaron por el tremendo impacto. Ambos se sorprendieron por aquel suceso, pero esto no iba a detenerlo.

-¡Dime a donde se fue tú compañero, el de la Katana!-

-Yo no soy compañero de él, pero seré yo quien lo destruya-

-¡No te creo!- Y se abalanso asía él para golpearlo.

-¡¡Es suficiente!!- resonó la voz de una mujer.

-Vise directora Quistis- Susurraron algunos presentes.

-Si él dice que no son compañeros, le creeremos por ahora- se fue hacer-cando después de haber presenciado lo ocurrido -en este momento hay que revisar a los heridos- y checo el estado de Zell.

Mas tarde viajando en el Ragnarock (el cual era piloteado por Xu) con dirección a casa de Edea, iban únicamente: Squall, Quistis, Xu y el forastero que se presento como Cloud. Squall se avía tranquilizado un poco, había vuelto a mostrar ese lado frió y distante que tanto lo caracterizaba y en silencio (como siempre) solo pensaba en una persona Rinoa

-así que se llama Sephiroth y vino por algo para destruir el mundo del que vienes- resumió Quistis y Cloud afirmo con un movimiento de la cabe­za - pero ya no tienes eso con lo que pudiste llegar a nuestro mundo-

-Se destruyo la materia junto ala espada- Dijo Cloud.

-¡Sub directora, hemos llegado a la casa de Edea!- anuncio Xu por el alta voz

Y los tres (Squall, Quistis y Clou), entraron ala casa de Edea quien estaba en compañía de Cid.

-Chicos, tiempo que no los veía- saludo la ex bruja -no será por que tienen problemas, ¿verdad?- y observo al extraña visitante -¿que ocurre?

-...- el seed no respondió.

-Habido un problema- comenzó Quistis -han secuestrado a...- y dirigió una leve mirada asía Squall -...Rinoa-

-¡Oh!, eso es peligroso, si libera la magia que ella guarda, terribles cosas podrían suceder-

-Sephiroth menciono que necesitaba un gran poder- intervino Cloud -y con el podría destruir el mundo-

-Tú no eres de aquí- afirmo Edea mirando a Cloud -pero, no solo el mundo si no las realidades, sin embargo si ahora esta en otro mundo...- y guardo silencio un momento -...sea lo mejor, ya que nuestro mundo no peligrara por el poder que tiene Rinoa,- Squall se sorprendió por aque­llas palabras, puso mirada fría y severa -ella solo es una guardiana, no lo controla- y observo la mirada de Squall pero tendrán sus razones, a un que no sean precisamente salvar el mundo-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Quistis intrigada.

-El- y señalo con la mirada a Cloud - no se considera parte del mundo o que sea "su" mundo, solo piensa encontrar a alguien o algo- si Cloud sintió algo al escuchar aquello, lo disimulo muy bien -cuales son sus razones, no lo se; y en cuanto a Squall- y voltio a ver al seed -son po­cas las cosas que le importan y el mundo no es una de ellas- y en el ro­stro de la mujer se dibujo una sonrisa sombría -así que mientras consiga sus objetivos, el mundo también se salvara-

-¿Como sabes todo eso?, ¿creí que ya no tenias poderes?- pregunto el seed

-No se necesitan poderes, solo lógica y sus palabras dicen más de lo que

creen- respondió la mujer.

-Querer o no salvar el mundo...- interrumpió Quistis.

-Lo se, necesitan una forma de llegar aquel otro mundo- concluyo Edea.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Quistis sorprendida.

-A un que ya no sea director del Garden...- intervino Cid que guardo silencio mientras su esposa (Edea) hablaba -a un tengo mis contactos que me informan lo que sucede-

-Entonces nos ayudara- Dijo Quistis con entusiasmo.

-No, ustedes saben que ya no poseo magia, además ese tipo, que incluso traspase este mundo- de nuevo guardo silencio un momento -son contados los que pueden, solo se de alguien que puede ayudarles- y permaneció mirando fijamente a Squall, a quien no le gustaba que desafiaran su intelecto y predicción.

-Ellone- dijo el joven como recordando el pasado.

-Así es, pero no les aseguro que pueda ayudarles-

-Gracias Edea, solo una ultima pregunta,- dijo la rubia -si pueden con­tactar con el Garden, ¿por que no nos distes tú respuesta cuando es­tábamos haya?-

-No es lo mismo, siempre es mejor decir las cosas en persona-

-De nueva cuenta gracias Edea- agradeció Quistis.

-Solo una cosa mas Squall...- se detuvo el seed para escuchar -...a bese

no es suficiente salvar solo tú mundo...-

En las afueras de Nibelheim, un sujeto alto, con larga y negra cabellera y cubierto por una capa roja, se dirigía con paso lento asía el monte Nibel, donde había aparecido en la cima un castillo de cristal.

En lo mas profundo de este, en un trono hecho del mismo material, se

encontraba Sephiroth, quien tenía en sus brazoss a Rinoa.

-Observa lo que cree con un poco de tu poder- anuncio Sephiroth a su prisionera -y con este poder destruiré al planeta-

-Pero si destruye el planeta, tú también morirás- exclamo Rinoa que ase tiempo había despertado y que Sephiroth puso al tanto de lo sucedido.

-Eso no me importa, mientras acabe con todo ser de este planeta- tomo la mano izquierda de la joven donde tenia incrustado un fragmento del cri­stal caos- y mientras tengas este fragmento, tendré absoluto control de ti- y Sephiroth en su mano, tenía el resto del cristal.

-Pero ¿por que quieres acabar con las personas?-

-Para que seres como yo no vuelvan a ser creados-

-Pero, ¿como sabes?..., eso es cruel y triste- y esa tristeza se reflejo en la voz y mirada de Rinoa, quien soltó un grito cuando Sephiroth puso a funcionar el cristal y un temblor comenzó a suscitarse.

Habiendo hallado el barco de los seeds blancos, abordaron este y fueron conducidos hasta Ellone, a quien le explicaron la situación y ella accedió ayudarles.

-Pero no es tan fácil como llevar las mentes al pasado, la tele transportación es mas difícil y casi imposible asía otros mundos, requiere bastante poder- explico Ellone.

-Entonces, no puedes- subrayo Cloud.

-Solo dije "casi", pero si puedo aserio- sonrió la joven -pero solo seis beses, ida y vuelta, ósea que solo pueden ir un máximo de tres personas-he índico el número con los dedos de la mano.

-Bien, solo necesito uno, por que solo yo iré- exclamo Squall.

-También iré yo- anuncio Cloud- y no necesitas traerme de vuelta-

-Supongo que denuedo serás el héroe de la historia, Squall- dijo Quistis dedicándole una sonrisa al seed -solo asegúrate de regresar con Rinoa-

-Sobre Rinoa, hay un pequeño problema- dijo Ellone tímidamente -solo pu­edo traer de vuelta a los que envió yo, así que...- y miro a Squall con toda la pena del mundo -...a un que salves a Rinoa, no la puedo traer, ya que yo no la envié, lo siento-

Aquellas palabras, Squall no las esperaba, a un que ya había tomado una decisión...

Y bien como mencione el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo, mientras solo espero sus comentarios sobre esta historia y por sierto en mi profil podran ver toda la informaciones de las historias que boy escribiendo, como en que capitulo ban, de cuantos capitulos son mas o menos, si los he atrasado, las siguientes historias que estoy proximo a escribir, en fin chóquenlo.


	4. Capitulo IV Retorno

He aquí el ultimo capitulo al fin wiiiiiiiiiiii, por ahora, bueno gracias a FanFiker FanFinal, por ser tan rapida, ahora el lento fui yo en fin no los detengo mas y pues disfruten el ultimo capitulo de esta temporada espero.....(al final explico mas)

Capitulo IV: Retorno

-De acuerdo, asló- dijo Squall, después de guardar silencio un par de segundos- he decidido no regresar.

-Squall...- titubeó Quistis al oírlo.

-Si lo has decidido, comencemos -informó Ellone.

-Comandante, aquí traigo las espadas- Xu se acercó a ellos, quien traía un gran estuche. Al abrirlo dejó ver las dos espadas, y tanto Squall como Cloud tomaron cada uno una.

-Si están listos...- comenzó Ellone acercándose a ellos, estiró las _manos_ al frente y cerrando los ojos empezó a concentrarse. Una luz ilumi­nó a Cloud y Squall, volviéndose cada vez más intensa, hasta tornarse cegadora, después se fue apagando y ambos desaparecieron. En el monte Nibel apareció una intensa luz y de ella surgieron Cloud y Squall, quienes estudiaron el lugar adonde habían llegado y fijaron su vista en el castillo de cristal que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

- Siempre castillos -mencionó Squall nada sorprendido, mientras a su alrededor varias docenas de criaturas se acercaban a ellos-. Tampoco podían faltar- concluyó el seed y tanto Cloud como Squall se pusieron en guardia para pelear.

Hace varias horas que el planeta había sido sacudido por terribles temblo­res, causando terremotos y que la tierra comenzó abrirse. A ese paso el planeta sería destruido muy pronto.

A bordo de Highwind se encontraban los compañeros de Cloud; Yuffie corría a toda velocidad hacia la cabina.

- Vincent acaba de contactar...-y todos voltearon a ver a la agitada chica -...y nos ha informado de dónde está Cloud.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia Nibel. Cloud y Squall habían avanzado bastante hacia el castillo, pero las cria­turas a las que se enfrentaban los retrasaban, siendo atraídas por el poder que de ellos emanaba al pelear.

-Siguen apareciendo más -comentó Squall mientras iba eliminando a toda criatura frente a él.

-Si esto continúa así, el mundo se acabará antes de que llegue junto a Sephiroth -dijo Cloud mientras observaba lo cerca que estaba el castillo. Y fue en ese momento cuando se escucharon estruendos disparos, que aca­baron con las criaturas más cercanas a Cloud y Squall, quienes voltearon a ver quién era…

-Yo me encargaré de ellos -un hombre con capa roja y revólver en mano se puso frente a Cloud- tú ve tras Sephiroth-

- Vincent –se asombró Cloud al verlo.

- Así es, yo me encargaré de estas molestias -a Vincent lo acompañaba un sujeto con gabardina gris y una gunblade en la mano, que se quedó mirando cara a cara a Squall, quien le devolvió la mirada, totalmente cogido por sorpresa.

- ¡Seifer! -exclamó Squall-, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

- Acaso eso importa ahora –contestó, algo molesto-. Venga, lárgate ya.

- Tú también, Cloud, vete ya –le indicó Vincent-. Vence a Sephiroth y salva al planeta.

- Sólo una última cosa, Squall –indicó Seifer-, si regresas solo, te mato –y sin decir nada más, Cloud y Squall se alejaron de ellos, dirección al castillo de Sephirot.

- Que gane el mejor- declaró Seifer.

- Que así sea- respondió Vincent y ambos liberaron su poder para atraer a todas las criaturas de por allí hacia ellos.

A partir de entonces, el camino estuvo libre de enemigos y solo tuvieron que vencer al custodio de la entrada. Finalmente Cloud y Squall entraron al castillo, pero en su interior ya los esperaban media docena de red dragons, ya no podían perder más tiempo en pelear con bestias, así que gritaron ambos al unísono:

- ¡Materia de invocación!

- ¡Guardián de la fuerza!-

- ¡Ataca, Bahamut!- y dos impresionantes dragones aparecieron, atacando con sus mega flare y en segundos pulverizaron a los red dragons.

- Ha llegado la hora -anunció Sephiroth encerrado en su cámara, y Rinoa, que estaba arrodillada frente a él, volteó para mirarlo y de su boca escapó un gesto de dolor causado por el fragmento del cristal caos, el cual tenía incrustado en su mano-...de enfrentarme de nuevo a Cloud

Tras decir esto la gran puerta fre­nte a ellos se abrió, y dos jóvenes entraron apresuradamente.

- ¡Squall! -gritó la joven al ver al seed.

- No digas nada -pidió Squall y apuntó a Sephiroth con su gunblade y di­sparó. La bala atravesó la cabeza de su objetivo, pero sin causarle nin­gún daño.

- ¿Ahora qué harás? -preguntó el atacado, y cuando el seed se proponía ata­carlo, fue detenido por Cloud.

-Yo me encargo de Sephiroth -informó el rubio y caminó hacia él.

-Yo no diré lo mismo -dijo Sephiroth y Rinoa se levantó y caminó varios pasos hacia Cloud.

- Thunder flare -susurró la joven, levantando la palma de su mano, lanzando varias esferas de fuego rodeadas de electricidad hacia Cloud, quien las bloqueó con su espada-, meteo -continuó Rinoa con el ataque, el cual ahora si hizo impacto, de inmediato se puso de pie Cloud y atacó a la hechicera, pero su ataque fue bloqueado por otra espada…

- Tú encárgate de Sephiroth -repitió Squall, quien había bloqueado el ataque.

Cloud lo miró unos instantes, separó su espada y entonces se concentró en su principal objetivo, Sephiroth, pasando de largo de Rinoa. Ella volvió a apuntarlo, pero esta vez Squall desvió el ataque. Sephiroth vio acercarse a Cloud, e hizo aparecer a Masamune, su katana, la cual tomó con su mano derecha (ya que la izquierda sujetaba el cristal caos) y antes de que su oponente preparara su ataque, con su katana lo saco volando, haciendo que Cloud atravesara el techo y Sephiroth lo siguiera.

- Shell -fue lo único que usó Squall, quien se dedicaba a esquivar o bloquear los conjuros de la joven hechicera.

- Lo siento, Squall -se disculpó Rinoa-. Meteo -volvió a conjurarlos y los me­teoros cayeron sobre el seed-. Mientras aquel sujeto tenga ese cristal, tendrá control sobre mí.

- Entonces sólo debo destruir ese cristal -respondió Squall, que comenzaba a agotarse al haber recibido tanto ataque.

- Última -y un resplandor verde llenó el lugar, destruyéndolo todo. Fuera del castillo, en la cima de éste, Cloud y Sephiroth se debatían en duelo, arrollando todo a su paso, como era de esperar, el uno buscando la muerte del otro. Mientras Squall se acercaba a ellos para destruir el cristal caos, Rinoa lo perseguía y no dejaba de atacarlo con hechizos de último nivel.

De nuevo la espada y katana se habían encontrado, pero esta vez ninguno retrocedería. Sus armas comenzaron a vibrar y no tardaron en saltar chispas donde sus filos se encontraron, parecía que ambas se quebrarían en cualquier instante.

- Los encontré –Squall apuntó su gunblade hacia el cristal caos que llevaba Sephiroth en su mano y a segundos de que Rinoa le atacara, disparó...

-Limit break, Final Shot…

Sephiroth sólo vio cómo el disparo atravesaba su materia caos y al segundo ésta se destruía, de igual manera el de Rinoa, su frag­mento se volvió polvo, liberándola al fin y agotada por los hechizos que había lanzado, cayó, pero Squall la tomo en sus brazos a tiempo. Sephiroth incluso se olvidó de momento de Cloud, separando su katana de la espada, mientras observaba cómo su cri­stal se volvía polvo.

- Ja -rió Sephiroth-, ya no importa, este planeta esta condenado, al igual que quienes lo habitan, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

- ¡No te irás! -gritó Rinoa, corrió hacia él y tras caminar unos pasos levantó las ma­nos. De igual forma un escudo se levantó del suelo, rodeando a Sephiroth-. No volverás a dañar este planeta…

-¡¡NOOOOOO!! –gritó el caballero de oscuro.

Cloud presenció todo sin poder reaccionar.

- Adiós -dijo Rinoa y lo hizo desaparecer.

El planeta seguía temblando, era cuestión de minutos para que se hiciera pedazos y todos en él murieran, inevitablemente.

- Rinoa, debemos irnos- dijo Squall al tomar la mano de la joven.

Al haber desaparecido Sephiroth, el castillo comenzaba a derrumbarse. Rinoa frenó en seco.

- Aún no, debo revertir esto, o no habrá sitio a donde ir- y puso ambas ¿manos?_ en_el suelo, enviando su poder al núcleo del planeta-. Con la magia de Edea se produjo este caos, si libero la magia de Ultimecia, po­dré salvar el planeta.

- ¡Pero no tienes suficiente fuerza para controlar todo ese poder! –previno Squall.

- Debo hacerlo, es la única forma, tengo que lograrlo -y liberó el poder.

El planeta fue nuevamente sacudido, pero esta vez a causa de la magia que lo estaba curando, las grietas volvieron a cerrarse y lentamente ce­só el movimiento.

A lo lejos, dos jóvenes observaron el acontecimiento.

-Cuando el castillo se derrumba, significa que todo al fin ha terminado –dijo Seifer.

Los cascotes de piedra se desprendían poco a poco, y junto al castillo los GF Odin y Gilgamesh comenzaban a desaparecer tras haber ayudado a su destrucción.

- El planeta vuelve a estar en calma –dijo Vincent mientras adoptaba su forma habitual.

Alrededor de ambos yacían todas las criaturas que eliminaron y algunas mas que huyeron.

-"Seifer, es hora de volver" –el joven escuchó una voz de mujer en su mente.

- Muy bien, Ellone -respondió Seifer y miró a su acompañante-. Espero poder tener un encuentro contra ti en alguna otra ocasión- dijo, dirigiéndose a Vincent.

-Esperaré ese día -le dijo mientras lo veía desaparecer. Habían salvado el planeta, pero...

- No puedo Squall, no puedo controlarlo- Rinoa seguía en el suelo mientras la energía de y la energía desprendida de su cuerpo arrasaba con todo a su alrededor.

- ¡Debes controlarlo o serás tú quien acabes con el planeta! -y trató de acercarse a ella, pero las ondas de magia lo hacían retroceder.

- Creo que es el fin- y la joven comenzaba a perder el conocimiento.

-No, nuestra historia apenas comienza - Squall se arrodilló y abrazó a Rinoa-.

Te ayudaré a controlar ese poder –y mientras todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba, los jóvenes esperaron a que todo terminara - saldremos de aquí, lo sé.

Cloud seguía atónito mientras todo a su alrededor caía, Sephiroth otra vez se había ido, y entonces escuchó una voz, que lo llamaba...

-Aeris… - miró a uno y a otro lado

-¡Cloud! -ahí estaba otra vez, pero ahora era un grito el que lo llamaba.

Ubicó el sonido y cuando creyó encontrarlo vio que era Tifa desde el Highwind y por vez primera se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, levantó una mano y Tifa la tomó, alejándose del castillo casi derruido, de cuyos pedazos que caían iban desapareciendo, el cual terminaba de derrumbarse, sin dejar ras­tro alguno de su existencia.

Se escuchaba el oleaje del mar, cerca de un campo de flores; Rinoa es­cuchaba el oleaje y olía el aroma de alrededor, abrió los ojos y contempló las flores. Se encontraba acostada, recordó lo ocurrido, el castillo desvaneciéndose poco a poco, el poder de la magia invadiéndola y escapando, Squall sosteniéndola en sus brazos mientras le hablaba al oído... Squall… Pensando en él se incorporo, miró a su alrededor, sólo flores y el sonido de las olas, pero no estaba lo que buscaba, a Squall...

"Squall", pensó y echó a correr en busca de él, quería volverlo a ver, saber que estaba bien, escuchar su voz al menos una vez más y entonces llegó a la playa y ahí estaba, en la orilla del mar...

- Squall...-dijo en lo que a ella le pareció un susurro y el seed volteó a verla.

-Rinoa, hemos vuelto -y sonrió ligeramente.

Ella anuló la poca distancia que los separaba corriendo hacia él y ambos se abrazaron.

- Retiro lo dicho -dijo Rinoa-, sí quiero verte, no quiero separarme de ti.

-Y yo, sólo quiero que no te pase nada malo, por eso siempre te cuidaré…

Y mientras ambos se abrazaban en la playa a la orilla del mar, en la distancia apareció el Ragnarock (con el cual, Squall había contactado al llegar a ese lugar) y que los llevaría a casa...

Fin

Y pues este es el final de lo que espero yo sea la primera temporada, pero hay un pequeñisimo problema para que lo continue, ya que la segunda parte se hubica en el mundo de final fantasy X, pero yo solo lo jugue en ingles asi que no se a ciencia sierta la historia y los sucesos, asi que para no equibocarme en algo, primero me devo informar bien, asi que sia hay alguien que lo ahiga jugado en español y me quiera ayudar por fabor mandame un mensaje si, asta en tonses, nos vemos.


End file.
